


Far from home, but I’m on your side.

by je000nghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: Jeonghan and Joshua might never get over the surreality of them being tenderly in love and legally married.(A one-shot of a Jihan marriage and all its ups and downs.)





	Far from home, but I’m on your side.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the promised one-shot bonus at the end of ‘earth & i (jihan au)’
> 
> if you haven’t read it yet, it’s okay, all you have to take note is that jihan are in love, jeonghan’s character can manipulate all things related to the environment through magic, and that seungcheol had a crush on him. but these details aren’t essential to understand this one-shot fully!
> 
> if you want to read it, i’ll link it at the bottom!

Warm and crisp, the smell of roasted coffee beans fight against the faint, powdery scent of lavender from the large aroma candle Jeonghan likes to light at night — it goes off sometime around two hours from sleeping, when Joshua blows it off after a quick visit to the washroom.

Jeonghan dreams of his morning, the ever cliché (and appropriately essential) cup of coffee ready to greet his mouth a good day and he would go on, but, _there actually was coffee waiting to for him this morning_. He smiles at the thought of Joshua doing the tiny lengths of attending to him out of love; little does Joshua know that these tiny lengths create the biggest impact that paints a smile on Jeonghan’s (sleepy, half-awake) face.

“Hey, ready to get up?”

Jeonghan is spellbound with the way Joshua greets him in the mornings, invariably synonymous to the different tones of love and sounds a lot like _“I stayed with you today, I’ll stay with you for always.”_

“There’s breakfast.”

 

 

What Jeonghan doesn’t know is that Joshua had awaken much earlier than what enough time it is to prepare a meal; perhaps, about an hour more.

Joshua always wakes up first. It was just the way it is and just the way he likes it to be because then, he is able to study all of Jeonghan in his state most undone — creases on parts of his body that tell-tales of a good night’s sleep; hair resting loose on parts of his forehead and the pillow; breathing steady and secure. 

Sometimes, Jeonghan’s head would rest on his arm (odd, as it was usually him who slept under the former’s) and he would not dare move just to admire the sleeping one for minutes long enough to suppress him of circulation. And although the numbness later causes pain, he would gladly become Jeonghan’s pillow again and again.

When Jeonghan moves, usually to meet his chest and breathe in all his warmth, he embraces the former tightly, letting him sleep many minutes more, and sings to him the softest morning lullabies.

(Although Joshua doesn’t regret _that one day_ when Jeonghan refused to snooze after his bad attempt at a lullaby version of Sunday Morning.)

 

 

Later, he takes Jeonghan’s hand that was resting around his waist, pulling upward so he could plant a kiss on the priceless material wrapped around the latter’s finger — much like when Jeonghan kisses his at night.

Truly, both of them might never get over the surreality of them being tenderly in love and legally married. 

 

 

“What are we having?” Jeonghan sips on his cup of coffee, the perfect mix of sweet and bitter that makes his taste buds cheer.

Joshua answers with a presentation of the food before Jeonghan who was sitting eagerly before the dining table, “Hashbrowns and sausages. Should we add some eggs?”

It becomes one of those moments where Jeonghan uses his supernatural powers a bit too early into the day, when he gets up from his seat and stands behind Joshua cooking by the stove.

They never had to include vegetables and herbs in their grocery lists. Why would they? When a wave and a snap easily produce anything green and environmental under Jeonghan’s palm.

With a puny high-five, Joshua compliments the added taste of oregano in their otherwise plain plate of eggs.

 

 

 

 

 

Afternoons are more different and less of a shared routine than the earlier hours of the day.

Weekdays were the busiest as Jeonghan had grounds to fix and Joshua had music to work with. If time allows, Jeonghan would visit his husband in the studio he shared with Jihoon and Hansol (now officially recognized as Woozi and Vernon, respectively); other times, it would be Joshua who’d visit his husband’s finished projects for their usual dates at unusual parks.

On weekends where they feel like skipping schedules with their circle or even just the two of them outdoors, the husbands find satisfaction with a stack of pillows around the couch, a bowl of snacks above their thighs, and a film or series they agreed to strain their eyes with. 

It takes a lot of preparation and they don’t always agree, especially when Jeonghan feels like watching National Geographic and Joshua is as simple as not having that interest because the next One Piece update just can’t wait and he had other anime backlogs. So they settle to watch separately (by this time, the couple had more than enough means to afford devices they couldn’t when they were younger and living off of ramen or the occasional innovations by Chef DK), now and then slipping in a hand to hold or offering a shoulder to rest upon.

 

 

Films and series aren’t the only things they fight about — especially in the early months of their marriage: small bickerings, matters with zero to little significance, jokes that go a little overboard.

Like the fights they have retrospect to the time they officially recognized themselves as boyfriends, they matured from pointless and time-consuming wars of pride, to giving each other enough time to think, later proceeding to a sit down conciliation.

One time, Jeonghan brought an apple juice, causing Joshua in a fit of giggles when Jeonghan explains it as his way of saying ‘apologies.’

And sometimes, they make up in the most heated and erotic ways; and yes, their first fuck was a lovechild of one of Joshua’s pettiest, most absurd dreams.

 

 

Joshua was a lot distant that day, cold and tepid, challenging Jeonghan’s patience until it boils to a hundred degrees.

“Shua,” Jeonghan drops the remote violently atop the coffee table, turning off the television with no regret from disturbing Joshua’s second day of My Hero Academia marathon. “That’s the seventh time I’ve called your name today.”

Joshua, who was sitting comfortably on their living room couch, feels the anger radiating from the way Jeonghan spoke and how his hands rested on his waist.

“I’m just feeling off, okay? What do you need?” he looks at Jeonghan who stood tall before him, partly covering what was once his television view.

“‘Feeling off’ won’t excuse you from ignoring my existence, Shua. I’m not fine, by the way. I’ve been doing chores all day. How about you?”

The passive-aggressive tone of Jeonghan’s voice sparks irritation to his ears. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help. I’ll make it up to you next time.”

But Jeonghan was more irritated. With his hand-brushing habit that copes to cool his forehead off of emotional heat and a face that screams _be serious with me_ , he goes off to tell Joshua how ridiculous it was for the latter for missing the point.

“If you have a problem with me, just say it. I don’t like talking when I’m upset but we agreed to be more vocal, didn’t we? I’m trying my best here, Joshua. Talk to me so I can understand you because the last time I checked, I nuzzled you to sleep last night and you woke up today with an attitude.” 

Now, the two never grew to record each other’s wrongs, but this time, Joshua admits that maybe he really wasn’t being fair, prompting to explain about how he’s angry all because Jeonghan cheated on him in his dream last night. 

Jeonghan couldn’t help but laugh, blaming Joshua in advance come the day that he’d lose his sanity for the quick shifts of his emotions. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he sits beside a rattled Joshua, grabbing the latter’s hand and holding it tight under two of his. “I would never! Come on, that issue died even before it could happen. Shua, never.” 

And Jeonghan was referring to the impossibility of him and Seungcheol together because, of course, it was dream Seungcheol who dream Jeonghan cheated on dream Joshua with. 

But Jeonghan knew it was deeper than just a dream, so now he understands Joshua more. 

“Please, love. What are you being so insecure about?” 

Joshua didn’t answer. Not that he refused to, just that, he couldn’t; he didn’t have an answer. 

_“Have faith in me”_ is all Jeonghan could comfort him with. It was simple, but very reassuring. 

“I don’t think I will ever be not in love with you,” he adds. “I married you even, isn’t that enough? I vowed, Joshuji. And I kept your vows with all my heart and trust. Can’t you do the same for me?” 

Joshua just feels embarrassed at this point, but they brush it off when he holds Jeonghan back, and they come to compromise that an honest talk is better than an apology. So they both promise that if one day, they wake up feeling shitty, all they have to do is give a heads up so the other can love him especially more. 

“I hated what I did,” Joshua apologizes. “I’ll never be this unreasonably sulky ever again.” 

And they seal it with a kiss, from light to deep, to tongues and whimpers, and lovebites that will definitely show until tomorrow. 

 

 

In their many years of dating, Joshua and Jeonghan never went more than their steamy, hot kisses and hours long of make out sessions. 

It wasn’t for any particular reason, they just didn’t advance so much in the physical aspects and no one ever complained anyway (not even their friends bothered them about it, none in their circle practiced kiss and tell). Also, they weren't necessarily clueless; in fact, they were knowledgeable (nevermind settling who’s virgin or not, only the two of them knew and it’s never becoming an issue) — so the outcome of the fight was a concept so new and so good in all its unfamiliarities and spontaneity. 

Now they were lying on the couch, Jeonghan above Joshua who was receiving wet pecks on the most sensitive parts of his neck. 

Joshua allows Jeonghan to mark him with full freedom, entrusting the clean areas of his skin with the art that Jeonghan leaves from what blood rested on the surface from the play of his tongues and teeth. Maybe it was because Joshua denied him of attention for most part of the day that Jeonghan feels especially hungry at the moment, his hand cupping Joshua by the back of his head and tugging on his head to pull backwards for more entry. 

Joshua was more than willing to comply with the movement of Jeonghan’s hand and the way his head dug deeper and deeper unto his neck down his chest when Jeonghan unbuttons his top almost in a very unnoticeable way, trailing down to his nipples which Jeonghan nibbles until it gives him full arousal; and he responds with his legs wrapping around Jeonghan remotely below the hips, and clutching on Jeonghan’s back as if he could tear the fabric of his shirt then and there, but all he was able to do was whimper and it was adding more to the atmosphere. 

“Is this how I cheated on you last night?” Jeonghan jokes, pulling away from the kiss, his flushed face meeting Joshua’s (also flushed face). 

Joshua didn’t think Jeonghan could be this bad, could be this good, could be so enticing in the most lustful ways. 

“In my dream, you were butt naked.” 

And with the widest grin, Jeonghan sits up and removes his shirt, letting it drop messily to the floor. 

Joshua has seen him like this before, he knew how broad Jeonghan was even underneath, even during those times where he had to wear the thickest layers. But sometimes, Jeonghan’s skin still surprises him, along with the body proportions that present that which Joshua can love more and more about his husband. 

They resume their kisses, their crotches grinding along the static between the thin fabrics of their sweatpants, and they were growing harder and bigger as they go along. With a hand down Jeonghan’s crotch, sliding along the shape of his rather long shaft, Joshua was sucking on Jeonghan’s tongue a little bit too eagerly, that the latter just wanted to feel his mouth around another part of him more. 

“Suck me somewhere else?” came off more of a command than a suggestion, but Joshua took it as it is, sliding his hand under the band of Jeonghan’s pants and pulls the latter out of his underwear, stroking him between kisses and tells him to “come up”. 

And Jeonghan pulls himself upward, his crotch directly under Joshua’s face and fast forward to him pushing his hips deeper unto Joshua’s throat up until a teary-eyed Joshua pulls away before Jeonghan could come, taking in the pre-cum with a few more licks and a few more hollow-cheeked sucking on the latter’s head with his hand moving around the shaft. 

Jeonghan goes back to Joshua’s mouth, nevermind that he may be tasting his own dick, allowing themselves to kiss more and more aggressively, as Jeonghan pulls down Joshua’s pants and boxers and lifting his legs high enough to press himself on Joshua’s bottoms. 

They laugh for a moment after realizing they didn’t have any lubricant, but Joshua had a little secret and a short trip to the his private drawer intervenes their position and saves it as the same time. 

“Tell me if it hurts you,” Jeonghan enters a finger into Joshua, slow and gentle, as he watches the latter’s face for the safest reactions. 

Joshua lets out a few A-ah’s and painful whimpers, but it didn’t take long for him to adjust and feel good at the movement of Jeonghan’s fingers inside him. 

“F-fuck,” he stutters, his voice shaking along his breaths, “fuck me, fuck me already.” 

And Jeonghan presses a long, deep, and single kiss on Joshua’s lips, and pulls the latter’s legs higher, allowing a better opportunity for him to enter and ‘fuck Joshua already.’ 

It didn’t seem like the right moment, but Jeonghan didn’t want to proceed without letting Joshua know he finds him so, so attractive and that he loves him very, very much. 

“And I love you, too.” 

 

Jeonghan fucks him like they’ve already done it many times before, both of them enjoying the sweat dripping down each other’s bodies, the scarlet-colors painted on their cheeks and parts of their bodies their fingers dug deep, and sound of their skin beating statics at every push and every pull. 

When they finish, they nap in each other’s naked embrace, but only after assuring that what they did was out love and all they want is to be able to love each other all the more. 

 

 

 

 

One of their favorite things about getting married is being able to share a bed at nights — not that they’ve never done it before (they have, always), but there is a different, ticklish feeling in their hearts at the thought of _I’m sleeping with My Husband._

Maybe it’s because Jeonghan likes teaching his husband more about the outer space, when they share the same pillow in a dark room lit only with constellations projected by Joshua’s toy; 

or maybe it’s because Joshua likes to tell Jeonghan that he made another song at the thought of him and he’s been wanting share it the moment he got off the studio; 

or maybe it’s because it’s comforting to end their days in the arms of the person they love, and welcome their mornings in the very same arms (albeit positions may shift in chaotic ways) that will hold them for as long as the heavens allow. 

 

 

And though the two of them were far from their original homes, they’ve long ago made a new one in each other’s sides. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it up to this point! i really enjoyed making earth & i on twitter, and i truly appreciate all of you who read it along with me. i hope this bonus didn’t disappoint you!
> 
> for anyone here who hasn’t read the au, it’s at: https://twitter.com/je000nghan/status/1002588676658851841?s=21
> 
> (don’t expect much, i have so much to learn as a writer!)
> 
> and i’d like to apologize for the smut. “married life” won the poll and “smut” came second, but i just... lmaooooo. sorry to anyone who’s sensitive. i tweeted about it, i hope that was enough warning. i’m sorry! D:
> 
> plus, a shoutout to ju for the natgeo reference. it was a cute idea!
> 
> also, the stressed student that i am would gratefully take a cup of coffee as a form of support: [here!](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52) you know, if you ever liked my work that much. i’ll drink it well, i promise. thank you ♡


End file.
